Everything
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: To Kendall, Jo was everything and so much more.


Kendall's green-eyed gaze trailed along the silhouette of his girlfriend Jo as she leaned against the doorframe. Loose dirty blonde curls framed her face, her bangs rolled back into a twist that twirled its way back towards the crown of her head. Leaning forward from his place on the edge of her bed, he could see her discarded floral dress strewn across the bathroom floor.

The girl narrowed her brown eyes at him seductively, her best attempt at bedroom eyes, but Kendall didn't need her show, didn't want to force her to feign sexiness. He thought she was perfectly gorgeous the way she was, her flush illuminated by the glow of the moon streaming through her bedroom window. Jo peeked at him shyly from beneath long eyelashes, a hand placed on the curve of her hip, a silent invitation.

He rose from his spot on the bed, golden locks falling into his eyes as he made his way towards her. As he hovered near her, the scent of her honeysuckle perfume filled his nostrils, and for a moment, he almost forgot how completely ridiculous he looked. Caught up in the flurry of the first Palm Woods school dance, Kendall had forgotten to change out of the hind end of the horse costume he'd worn in order to help his friend land a date.

But Jo didn't seem to care about the brown faux fur that covered him from the waist down as her fingers trailed along the thick black suspenders. Her cherry-glossed lips brushed against his softly, a shy smile tugging at the corners.

Kendall could feel his heart racing in his chest from his girlfriend's touch, and he realized in that moment that she was the only girl that made him feel that way, the only one that could elicit that sort of physical response in him.

In a few fluid movements, Kendall felt his half-horse costume fall to his ankles, and Jo's thigh rested effortlessly on his hipbone. Though he was a little stunned by her boldness, Kendall had no complaints as his finger traced patterns against her skin while they kissed. It was a different sort of kiss, something he wasn't used to with Jo. There was a hunger in her movements, a certain desperation in the way her tongue raked across the roof of his mouth, and Kendall could feel himself stiffen in his plaid boxers.

Unlike the majority of their relationship, this night was completely unplanned. Kendall hadn't even formally asked Jo to go to the dance with him, a gesture that she resented him for the entire week leading up to the night. And after a night filled with slow dancing, friends, and fruit punch, it had been their good fortune that Jo's dad was away on business, and the girl had graciously invited her boyfriend inside the vacant apartment.

It wasn't exactly something he'd expected so soon in their relationship, but he couldn't deny the way he felt about her, in addition to the frenzy of hormones coursing through his bloodstream.

He could feel the desire bound in her muscles as her fingers tugged the blonde curls at the nap of his neck, and Kendall felt his own lust surge through him like a lightening bolt. He had to regain control.

The cotton fabric of his striped blue shirt brushed against his shoulders as he followed her over to the bed. A golden crown of curls splayed out around her head on the rose-printed pillowcase, her hands tracing along the planes of his chest. It was difficult for him to pull his lips away from hers, his mouth slightly ajar as her fingers trailed down his stomach. Her touch hesitated when she reached the waistband of his boxers, and uncertainty flickered in her doe brown eyes, but the emotion vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Between heavy breaths and thudding hearts, Kendall found himself staring into her eyes.

"Jo, I love you." The words fell from his lips with such ease that he almost didn't realize that he said them.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she gazed up at him. "I love you too, Kendall."

She pulled him closer against her, nails digging into his shoulder blades, and in that moment, Kendall realized this was everything that he could've ever asked for. The way her skin seemed to glide against his, the soft soprano way that she breathed his name, the warm air that gushed from her lungs.

Jo was everything and so much more.


End file.
